Culture Shock
by PiikoKitty
Summary: An unexpected French foreign exchange student arrives at the tower, leaving Robin and Starfire puzzled. Who is she and why doesn't she want anyone else to know she's there? Review please!
1. Default Chapter

It was a quiet Friday morning, with a strange mist hovering in the air. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had left for a couple of days to attend a conference in France, while Robin and Starfire stayed at the tower in case anything should come up. Robin was in the living room, playing his routine of video games while Starfire was sitting on the couch, catching up on her reading on the fascinations of the ocelot. She stared incredibly at the magazine pictures in front of her, the small but majestic ocelot posing a cute laying position in the middle of a jungle. She looked up from her reading momentarily to glance at Robin. She blushed at her action and quickly put her face in her magazine again. Robin noticed a little but pretended it didn't happen. He continued concentrating on the game, as if it would be Judgment Day if he didn't win. As he inched closer near the end of the game, the game noises started growing louder and louder. Starfire lost her concentration and tried to regain it again, but the noises continued to be louder and louder. She finally stomped off with a sigh and threw her magazine on top of the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. She grabbed a chair from the table close by, and slumped in it.  
  
"It is not the same anymore. It is as if he is not interested in me. Perhaps I should bake him some cupcakes to please him?"  
  
Her mind was cluttered with thoughts, both negative and positive. Well, maybe mostly negative but anyways, as her mind was racing through these thoughts, a soft knock was heard on the door. Peering through the entrance and noticing that Robin was too preoccupied with his game, she decided to answer the door. She sighed again and dragged her feet towards it. She heard yet another soft knock by the time she took hold of the door handle. As she started to turn it, she slowly formed a crack to see who the uninvited guest could be. From the looks of it, the person appeared to a young girl around Starfire's age, with long silky brunette hair tied into two braids. Her outfit consisted of a forest green vintage t-shirt and white skirt along with matching long stripped nylon socks and white Skechers. She was standing patiently at the door, occasionally glancing around the place every minute or two. Starfire didn't view her as a threat so she pulled the door open all the way. As soon as she did, the girl's expression changed from curiosity to sheer happiness. Her eyes glowed bright and cheerful and she suddenly hugged her in the doorway. Starfire at first thought that she was just being really nice but after a few minutes and a couple of skipped heartbeats, she finally gently pushed the girl off her. At this commotion, Robin at long last got up from his position and walked to the door. There he saw Starfire tired out and quite a distance away from the girl, who was still smiling at her, until she saw Robin and gave him a hug as well. He too pushed her gently away and stood next to Starfire, wondering who this weird girl was.  
  
"Bonjour! Comment ca va? Je..." Her voice had a rich French accent.  
  
"Whoa slow down! Now...what??" Robin was staring at her with disbelief, not only had he not known who she was, but he couldn't understand her either.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I always forget that I'm suppose to speak only English in America because Americans are too lazy to learn other languages." She gave them both an innocent smile, as if what she said hadn't been an insult. "Alright lets start over. Hello! How are you? My name is Lune, and I am very happy to meet my American family for the rest of the summer!"  
  
Robin and Starfire gave exchanged confused glances at each other. Was this some kind of joke from Beast Boy in France or something? They could only wonder as Lune made her way inside, admiring all the things around her. She especially liked the big screen TV, since it was the only thing she stared at for more than five minutes. Boy who would've thought a day could turn out like this.  
  
[How do you like it so far? An unexpected foreign exchange student. How bizarre...] 


	2. Secrets?

[Ok, for those of you that were wondering if this story was a star/robin fic you're right, but the story needs to be built up more. So just be patient with me a little bit longer ^-^]  
  
Lune continued to make her way around the first floor of the tower, marveling at all the things she saw. She passed by the big screen TV about seven times before she finally returned to Robin and Starfire. She stood in front of them, smiling her sweet smile but then her expression changed. She began to look a little agitated, and she kept staring out the open entrance every now and then. Robin and Star just gave her blank stares as they pondered what she could be looking for.  
  
"Well? Are you going to fetch my bags or what? I mean I am the guest here." She folded her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for their reply.  
  
"Oh sure, you just make yourself at home, and I'll be right back."  
  
Lune made her way into the kitchen while Robin walked out towards the entrance, figuring she only packed a couple of suitcases since she appeared to look small and fragile. To his amazement, the whole front deck of the tower was flooded with suitcases, stacked all on top of each other. They came in all shapes and sizes, although they were mainly huge. He stared in disbelief, and turned around to see if Star would help him but she had left. She must have seen the outlook before Robin came. He muttered angrily under his breath but began the long, and painful process, of carrying all of Lune's possessions up the stairs where the guest room was. As he paced back and forth from his journey, he would sometimes hear giggling in the distance.  
  
"Lucky Star. While I'm out here being driven like a slave, she's in there talking with that little French cutie. Must be nice."  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lune and Star were sitting around the table, gossiping and chatting about girl things. As Star noticed Robin going back and forth with the bundle of suitcases, she suddenly became a little bit quieter. Lune observed this and wondered what was wrong with Star. A moment ago she had been talking with her like they had been friends forever, but now she was withdrawn.  
  
"Is something the matter Starfire? You look, how you Americans say 'bummed'."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Lune, I am very much not happy right now. It is about...Robin."  
  
"Oooh, a crush story? Tell me all about it!"  
  
Starfire inched closer to Lune; she wanted to make sure that Robin didn't accidentally overhear this conversation. "I think that Robin does not appreciate me anymore. He never really notices me anymore like he used to."  
  
"Hmmm...this is a problem, but it is not one that I cannot fix!" "Are you certain Lune? You can really help me?"  
  
"Of course! I am French after all...but hush he is coming back."  
  
Robin entered the kitchen, with his back hunched over a little. He viciously grabbed a chair next to Lune and plunked himself into it. He stared at her with a fierce perception in his eye. This made Lune feel uneasy and she scooted more towards Star, in an attempt to get away from Robin's eyes.  
  
"Ok, now that the bags of torture are finally situated, do you mind telling me who you really are Lune? We never signed up for a foreign exchange student program so why were you dropped off at our doorstep?"  
  
"Well, there was a writing contest at my school in France and the winner of it was allowed a free trip to the Titan Tower for the summer. I am that winner. An e-mail was sent to you... and could you stop staring at me like that, s'il vous plait?"  
  
Robin got up from the chair, and stomped off into the living room, where the sound of the infamous video games could be heard. Lune sighed a breath of relief, and then started snickering.  
  
"He'll be a tough case, but I think I can handle it." A faint tapping noise aroused in the background. Lune swiftly jumped out of her seat, and was staring around the room suspiciously. Her soft hue eyes had a strike of fear in them, and Star was getting a bad vibe from it all. She tried to get closer to Lune but she backed away in primal panic and was edging her way towards a corner of the kitchen. Star was getting worried.  
  
"Lune, what is wrong?"  
  
"Didn't you hear that?" She started panting, quietly at first but it grew louder as the minutes ticked by and the tapping noise could be heard more clearly. It seemed to be coming from one of the windows, but which one?  
  
"Lune, it is perhaps just a tree branch scraping the window, there is nothing to fear."  
  
Lune finally snapped to her senses and the tension in her body released. She trotted towards Star and fell into her comforting arms. She looked up at Star, whose face was filled with concern for her.  
  
"Promise me you wont tell anyone I'm here Star. Please!" Her tone was edgy and scratchy, and Star could hear her heartbeat racing, like a racecar at the track.  
  
"I promise, poor Lune. I promise."  
  
[Getting good so far? Hope so, keep checking back for more discoveries about the mysterious Lune.] 


End file.
